2008-05-22 - The Republic Chancellor Orates
Standing in the chamber of the Republic Senate, speaking to the few that are gathered, the Republic Chancellor raises his hands for silence. After a few moments, he gets it, and politely taps his mic twice as is customary. The computer recognizes him, activating his microphone. Lord Vreeth, Bothan Trading Company president looks out to those amassed and clears and lowers his hands before speaking. "Ladies and gentlebeings of the galaxy, thank you for being here this afternoon, during this speech. I would like to address the comments of Senator Organa of Alderaan, that were made last night, and also, address the Republic on our state of affairs, and the progress that Unified Command and the command council, are making." Sho'lar backs up for a moment, taking a sip of water from a glass. He approaches the microphone again. "As you know, we are currently facing difficult times. Bacta is at an all time high, due to the inflated prices of Thyferra, due to their anger over having an Imperiator placed there by the Republic Senate. We have a massive war going on, not only against the Black Imperium, but also with the Hutts, and it is one that we are not winning hand over hand. It is one that is costing us a lot, both as a Republic, and as planetary leaders. I do not feel as though I need to hash out the details of what has happened with each planet. However, there are some concrete facts that we know. Kashyyyk is presently occupied by The Black Imperium, who managed to defeat one of the Republic's most insane and self-involved members, Mettius Thrax, taking with him /six thousand/ Republic lives. We also know that Alderaan, a once prosperous planet led by our own Senator Bail Organa, was also taken and is still held by the Black Imperium." Sho'lar takes a moment to breeth. "And now, most recently, we have seen a partial occupation of Corellia by the Hutt Nation, as they call themselves." "But what does all of that mean? Why is the Senate and command council idling by as planets are placed under seige, you ask?" The room erupts in murmur as people begin to shout out exactly what Sho'lar has asked. When it calms down a bit, Sho'lar continues. "Because of criminals like Mettius Thrax who cost us six thousand soldiers that could have /easily/ taken Kashyyyk, and most likely Alderaan, with the proper support and the right commander. And, because of financial constraints that the Republic is facing." Sho'lar says. "So when planets like Thyferra begin to close off their supply of Bacta to the Republic, we certainly do feel the financial pressure that it causes. But we must also continue to provide the best care for our soldiers possible." "So where do we go from here, and how do we advance?" Sho'lar asks. "First, we must remain united as a Republic. By having Senator Organa sling mud at those who are busy trying to re-capture his planet, while trying to protect our own, we become weaker. Not stronger." Sho'lar says, hearing the room erupt in cheers for his name. "But, I understand Senator Organa's frustrations and displeasure. I would also be upset if I lost my planet. It was just recently that the Black Imperium attacked Bothawui, destroying some of her planetary defenses. However, it is because of that understanding that I can forgive Senator Organa for his dividing words, and hope that he understands that no one else wishes to lose their planet to the Blacks, Hutts, or any force for that matter." Sho'lar says, hearing more cheers again. "The Command Council is working hard to see the future of the Republic secured. We continue to try an raise credits to pay for this expensive war. We continue to develop new technologies and strategies to deal with the problems that we have. But I assure you, from the entire command council..." Sho'lar pauses and looks from side to side, at everyone. "WE HAVE NOT GIVEN UP!" He shouts out. The room fills with the cheers of those who have come to listen to the speech that the Chancellor is making. He raises his hands, looking for quiet again so he can continue. "The Republic shall last, and grow strong again. We will repel the insurgents who are attempting to take Corellia from us, and we will take advantage of the infighting in other factions. We will retake Kashyyyk, helping the locals to do so. And we will retake Alderaan as well. But we can only do it if everyone remains unified. Each member world must be fully on board, and must stand behind the Republic. With each planet, the Republic Navy, the Republic Guard, and the millenniums old Jedi who I understand are being a big help on Corellia, we will win the war. We will restore peace on all of our planets. And we will see not only the military success of each of our worlds, but the financial and social successes as well." Sho'lar stops and breathes, allowing his speech to sink in. He steps back a moment, and bows. "Thank you!" He calls out to everyone before moving to retake his seat. Category:May 2008 RP Logs